Addition Complex: Finale
by Listzomania
Summary: The thrilling conclusion to the Addition Complex series. WARNING: Pure unadulterated sap, people. Oneshot. Dixonne AU


**AN: This is a companion fic to my two other stories, but it can be read as a standalone so don't worry about it too much.**

Daryl pulled his wife's body flush against his own, starting a small trail of kisses along her neck. Michonne moaned in her sleep, unconsciously tilting her head to give him better access. Daryl grinned at her movements and slipped his hand under her night-shirt, lightly tracing his fingers along her skin.

"Mmmm Daryl," she mumbled, "what are you doing?"

Daryl began sucking on her neck as he rubbed his thumb on the underside of her breast before cupping the chocolate mound. Michonne moaned at the contact, a shiver flowing down her spine as he rolled a nipple between his fingers.

"Daryl.." she moaned out breathlessly as his other hand descended lower. Daryl bucked his hips slightly, allowing her to feel his desire. His hand slips past the lining of her panties, Michonne bit her lower lip in anticipation.

A low creak caused Daryl to groan in disappointment, halting his ministrations due to a bundle of honey brown curls.

"Mama?" a tiny voice called. Daryl sighed and removed himself from Michonne's warm body and sat up.

"Mama's still sleeping Lil Bit."

Daryl watched as those sea foam green eyes lit up at his appearance. "Daddy!" Jasper scrambled over to the bed as quickly as his tiny feet could carry him. Daryl smiled and picked up the toddler smirking.

"Mornin, short stuff."

"Ornin daddy!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around Daryl's neck. "You home for my urthday," Daryl chuckled at the boy's speech. "I ished for you!"

"Don't go wasting yer birthday wish on me. I wouldn't miss today fer tha world." Daryl slipped out of bed taking the toddler with him. "Let's let mama sleep and me and yew go get some grub."

Jasper nodded eagerly, "pannyakes!" Michonne covered her mouth trying to stifle her laughter.

Daryl inwardly groaned as he headed to the kitchen mumbling under his breath about how much he hates those damn things.

Michonne laid flat on her back enjoying the few extra minutes Daryl was giving her. The past couple of days were exhausting as she tired to get everything ready for Jasper's third birthday.

It was even more exhausting due to Daryl being out of town for the past two weeks.

Michonne snuggled deeper into the blankets dreading the mess that she would be greeted with when she actually got up. Hopefully, Daryl would be able to handle this and not wake her up until later. She was damn tired.

Daryl glared at the box. Sure the instructions said one thing, but his pancakes looked nothing like the things on the box. He poked them with a fork, frowning at the goop that came out of some and the hardness of others. Who the hell invented these damn things.

He looked up at Jasper who was mesmerized by early morning cartoons. He smirked at the ridiculousness of a rabbit outsmarting a hunter. That just didn't happen. He used his son momentary distraction to dispose of the deathcakes and sneak back in the bedroom.

Daryl smirked at Michonne's sleeping form. He'd missed her a lot these last couple of weeks, especially at night. He slipped in bed next to her kissing her neck, "Chonne..."

Michonne groaned, snuggling deeper into the covers, "Five more minutes."

Daryl chuckled, he hasn't seen her like this in a while. "But Jasper's waiting on pancakes."

"Ughhh."

"Such sexy noises so early."

Daryl laughed as a pillow smacked him in the face. He grabbed the pillow from her and peppered her with small kisses. "Rise'n shine."

Michonne smiled and peaked an eye at him. "How bad is my kitchen?"

He shrugged his shoulders smirking, "Nothin too burnt."

Michonne yawned and sat up stretching, slipping from under the covers. "What time did you get home last night?"

Daryl sat there grinning at her, nothing made him happier than to see her dressed in his shirts. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, latching his mouth on her neck.

Michonne moaned slightly before responsibility flooded her senses, "Let go Mr. Dixon. We have a child to feed."

"Lil bit is fine." He replied as his hands slipping under her shirt caressing the skin of her stomach. "Watchin cartoons and junk."

She rolled her eyes and pushed him off grinning. "Why don't you go join him and let me get breakfast started."

"I'm tryna have breakfast but that mouth of yers keeps interrupting."

A loud laugh tumbled from her lips as she slipped out of bed and started walking toward the kitchen. Daryl pouted playfully and followed her out.

Michonne walked over to Jasper and kissed his head. "Good morning, birthday boy."

Jasper turned and smiled, "Mama, daddy's home for mah urthday!" He pointed at Daryl, "I asted that star to bring em home and it did."

She made a mock gasp, pretending to be surprised. She knew how worried the little boy had been that Daryl wouldn't be home for his birthday. She had been repeatedly asked thrice a day was daddy gonna be here on his special day.

"I warned em not to do that. Don't wanna waste your birthday wish on me."

"It ain't my urthday ish. T'as bedtime ish." Jasper stated proudly like he's outsmarted Daryl.

Michonne snickered and ruffled her son's hair. "That's right baby."

She kissed his head and walked off to make some edible pancakes while her son's laughter rang out as Daryl played with him.

* * *

><p>Michonne braces herself for impact as the kids run by her in a fit of giggles.<p>

"Be careful!" she reprimands as she walks into the backyard refilling the snacks. She smiles watching Daryl and Rick play with the kids.

Andrea walks over to her taking the chips out of her hands. "Relax mama, you've been busting your butt all day."

Michonne shakes her head, "You wanna leave them in charge?" she motions her hands to Daryl and Rick who had proceeded to start a mock war among the children.

Andrea shook her head, laughing at the scene. "Oh God no! Not a chance."

Most of the other parents sat around the background watching the kids play and mingling with each other. Andrea smiled, "He's getting so big, Chonne."

Michonne nodded, smiling at her little boy.

"How are things with you and Rick?"

"Good. Really good right now."

Michonne nodded, happy that things appeared to be working out well for the pair. "No crazy visitors?"

Andrea snorted. "It has died down for the most part. She usually just drops Carl off instead of making a big scene."

Michonne laughs softly to herself. When Lori had first seen the pair together she had made a point to be overly dramatic about the fact that Rick was seeing someone else. It got to the point where she would show up unannounced with Carl in tow.

She remembers listening to a conversation littered with craziness from both Rick and Andrea about Lori using Carl as a diversion to pop up unannounced. Most visits didn't end well. Nothing between the Grimes family seemed to end well. Add Shane to the mix and you got a mounting headache. Not to mention, Lori was pregnant.

Michonne shook her head, not wanting to think anymore about that situation, especially not on her little man's birthday. A wave of dizziness hit her as she grabbed the counter-top to steady herself.

Andrea rushed closer, giving her some support. "Woah, you alright."

Michonne shook her head, rubbing her temples. "I'm fine."

Andrea narrowed her eyes frowning, "You most certainly aren't fine. Have you eaten today?" She steered Michonne in the living room, making her sit. "I'll put the snacks out and you rest a bit, okay?"

Michonne sighed in defeat. "Yeah, alright." she replied but not before grabbing Andrea's arm. "Don't mention this to Daryl."

Andrea arched an eyebrow.

"You know how he worries."

Andrea nodded in agreement, "He is a big worrywart."

Michonne leaned back against the chair as Andrea disappeared in to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you!<p>

Happy Birthday to you!

Happy Birthday dear Jasper!

Happy Birthday to YOUUUU!" the group sang as Jasper sat in front of his cake smiling brightly in Daryl's lap while Michonne took pictures of the two.

"Alright, Lil Bit. Make a wish."

Jasper nodded, closing his eye tightly as he thinks of a good wish. A few chuckles erupt when it takes him a while to blow out the candles.

"Ughhh hurry up Jas!" one of the kids cry, eager for some cake.

Jasper peeks at them, "Shhhh, gotta geta good one."

Daryl and Michonne laughed softly, that was their kid alright taking forever on the simplest thing.

Finally, Jasper blew out the candles resulting in big smiles for the kids and clapping from the adults.

Andrea moved to cut the cake, handing out pieces to everyone while Michonne took more pictures of her little man.

Rick noticed Michonne rubbing her temples and arched an eyebrow before pulling the camera from her grasp and smiling at her. "Let's get some pictures of the family." he suggest, trying to hide the worry in his tone. Andrea had informed him about the dizzy spell.

Michonne smiled appreciatively before going to stand next to the two, Daryl quickly pulling her into his lap next to Jasper.

Rick took a few snaps of the family, laughing as Daryl snuck in a few kisses, "You know he'll see these later right?"

Michonne laughed softly, leaning more into Daryl while Jasper stopped paying attention to the pictures and focused on the cake in front of him.

"Good job mama," Daryl whispered, poking her cheek with an icing covered finger.

Michonne rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you're cleaning up." she replied as she wiped the icing off her cheek, holding her finger to his mouth.

Daryl groaned playfully before sucking the icing off her finger.

* * *

><p>"So, when are you coming back to work, Susie Homemaker." Andrea questioned.<p>

Michonne smirked, "Hmm who knows. I like sleeping in."

Andrea laughed, "Lies! I know this one rises with the sun." she exclaimed pointing at little Jasper.

Jasper laid on the floor, sleeping softly with toys surrounding him, the women giggling at the sight.

Rick and Daryl stood in the kitchen, washing the remaining dishes.

"Daryl..." Rick began putting away some of the remaining snacks. "Has Michonne been feeling alright?"

Daryl arched an eyebrow, "Yeah.. why?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know... she seemed... off today."

Daryl furrowed his brows, "Off how?"

Rick glanced toward the living room before looking back at Daryl. "Andrea said she had a dizzy spell earlier."

Daryl looked alarmed, "Wut?"

"Don't freak out."

"Too late for that, wut kind of dizzy spell?" he questioned, his mind conjuring up the worst possibilities. "Like I've got six months to live kinda dizzy spell or I haven't eaten all day kinda dizzy spell or-"

"Just a small one." Rick interrupted, "Maybe its party stress.. ya know... you being gone for the last couple of weeks." he said, attempting to placate him.

Daryl ran his fingers through his hair self-deprecatingly, "I should've been here. Should've told Dale I couldn't do it. Fuck... I don't want her stressin cause of me.. she's got enough to worry about with Jas heading to headstart."

Rick places a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, she's fine. And you being here wouldn't stop her from stressing... ya know you married a perfectionist."

Daryl frowned but nodded his head, finishing up the last bit of dishes; his mind still heavily focused on his wife. Michonne wouldn't hide something huge as a terminal illness from him but she was notorious for keeping things to herself.

His head perked up watching as she walked by with a sleeping Jasper in her arms, Andrea in tow with toys threatening to spill out of hers.

A small smile fell on his lips, but his wife was pretty perfect.

* * *

><p>Daryl observed Michonne as she changed into one of his shirts, attempting to figure out how he was going to approach the topic.<p>

"Busy day." He said lamely.

Michonne arched an eyebrow smiling at him. "It wasn't too bad. Jasper enjoyed it." she stated as she climbed into bed, snuggling into his chest.

"Yew alright?" he questioned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No, I'm pregnant." she says nonchalantly, closing her eyes.

Daryl nodded, kissing her head. "Oh alright, I was wor-" he stopped abruptly, pulling Michonne up to face him.

"Wait wut?!"

Michonne smiled innocently, "I'm pregnant."

Daryl shook his head, "Again?" he joked before pulling her into a searing kiss. Insanely happy about them having another child.

She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daryl quickly deepened the kiss, his hands creeping under her shirt slowly.

Michonne pulled away, panting softly. "That's what got us into this in the first place."

"Nah, yer just trying to avoid going back to work."

Michonne laughed softly, smacking him with a pillow.

He gave her a quick peck, "So yer dizzy spell today was..."

"Nothing to worry about." she reassured him, silently cursing Andrea for mentioning it to him.

Daryl's hand crept up toward her breast as he let out an exasperated sigh, "Well since you're pregnant, its tradition we practice making another one."

Michonne laughed, shaking her head. "We only have one child Daryl!"

"Exactly! Tradition." he declared before pulling her shirt off and kissing her passionately.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck, giving into his touch.

**AN: Pure. Unadulterated. SAP! Didn't think I'd make this into a trilogy but guess I was wrong cause I found 80% of this on my phone. I love writing happy Dixon family times cause it make me smile. Anyways, warned you guys about all my old projects. Might just put the rest on my tumblr.. we'll see. Reviews make the author smile. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
